plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disco Dance Floor
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Dancing Science Zombie |umiejętności = Zombie zagrany na tej karcie dostaje . |opis = Triassic Invasion wniosła to co najlepsze w kulturze zombie: Disco. }} Disco Dance Floor to karta dla zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada . Ma umiejętność , dzięki której przed walką na jej rzędzie zadaje bohaterowi roślin 3 punkty obrażeń. Dodatkowo, posiada umiejętność , która pozwala graczowi zagrać na niej dowolnego zombie bez umiejętności , dzięki czemu otrzyma on umiejętność . Historia wersji 1.24.6 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Ability:' a Zombie played on this gets . *'Rarity:' Triassic - Rare The Triassic Invasion brought the very best of Zombie culture: Disco. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Crazy *'Podział:' Tańczący Naukowy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Zombie zagrany na tej karcie dostaje . *'Rzadkość:' Triassic - Rzadka Triassic Invasion wniosła to co najlepsze w kulturze zombie: Disco. Strategie Z Disco Dance Floor ze względu na brak siły nie może atakować roślin na jego rzędzie jeśli gracz nie zwiększy jego siły, przez co jest praktycznie bezbronne wobec nich. Posiada ono jednak umiejętność , dzięki czemu może co turę atakować bohatera roślin. Warto posiadać razem z nim Disco-Naut, gdyż ataki kierowane przez niego w bohatera nie będą mogły być blokowane, chyba że gracz zwiększy jego siłę do co najmniej . Jego umiejętność pozwala dać dowolnemu zombie bez umiejętności jego umiejętność, przez co może on atakować bez problemu wrogiego bohatera, przy okazji mogąc atakować w zwyczajny sposób, chyba że zagrany zombie również nie ma siły. tej karty jest świetne w połączeniu z zombie posiadającymi umiejętności aktywowane po zadaniu obrażeń lub zranieniu bohatera roślin. Karta ta należy do Tancerzy, więc można go używać w połączeniu z Aerobics Instructor, Headhunterem i Flamenco Zombie. Oprócz tego, jest to Naukowa karta, więc jeśli gracz gra jako Professor Brainstorm lub po otrzymaniu tej karty, może wykorzystać ją z Zombot Drone Engineerem i Interdimensional Zombie, a po zwiększeniu jego siły również z Gadget Scientistem. Przeciw Gracz powinien szybko pozbyć się tej karty, ponieważ może zadać bardzo dużo obrażeń bohaterowi. Można zwyczajnie zadać mu 3 punkty obrażeń. Gracz ma możliwość zniszczenia go z pomocą rośliny, która na pewno przetrwa, o ile jego siła nie została zwiększona. Można też użyć sztuczek lub umiejętności roślin w celu pokonania go, co jest opłacalne, gdyż nie pozwoli mu to zranić bohatera. Umiejętność tej karty może silnie namieszać, zwłaszcza jeśli na tej karcie zostanie zagrana karta z silną umiejętnością aktywowaną po zranieniu bohatera lub zadaniu obrażeń a gracz nie może się jej pozbyć przed fazą walki. Jest też niebezpieczna w wypadku zombie z oraz problematyczna w wypadku kart z dużą ilością zdrowia. Zombie zagranego na tej karcie warto więc postarać się zniszczyć natychmiastowo. Można również go lub zmienić w inną kartę by utracił tą umiejętność. Galeria 100px}} en:Disco Dance Floor Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Crazy Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty typu Dancing Kategoria:Karty z Overshoot Kategoria:Karty z Fusion Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes